Traditionally, digitally-controlled ink jet color printing is accomplished by one of two technologies. Both can utilize independent ink supplies for each of the colors of ink provided. Ink is fed through channels formed in the printhead and each channel includes a nozzle from which droplets of ink are selectively ejected and deposited upon a print medium, such as paper. Typically, each technology requires separate ink delivery systems for each ink color used in printing. Ordinarily, the three primary subtractive colors, i.e. cyan, yellow and magenta, are used because these colors can produce, in general, up to several million shades or color combinations.
The first technology, commonly referred to as “drop on demand” (DOD) ink jet printing, provides ink droplets for impact upon a recording surface using a pressurization actuator, such as a thermal actuator, piezoelectric actuator, or the like. Selective activation of the actuator causes the formation and ejection of a flying ink droplet that crosses the space between the printhead and the print media and strikes the print media. The formation of printed images is achieved by controlling the individual formation of ink droplets as required to create the desired image. Typically, a slight negative pressure within each channel keeps the ink from inadvertently escaping through the nozzle, and also forms a slightly concave meniscus at the nozzle helping to keep the nozzle clean.
With heat actuators, a heater, placed at a convenient location, heats the ink causing a quantity of ink to phase change into a gaseous steam bubble that raises the internal ink pressure sufficiently for an ink droplet to be expelled. With piezoelectric actuators, an electric field is applied to a piezoelectric material possessing properties that create a mechanical stress in the material causing an ink droplet to be expelled. The most commonly produced piezoelectric ceramics are lead zirconate titanate, barium titanate, lead titanate, and lead metaniobate.
The second technology, commonly referred to as “continuous stream” or “continuous” ink jet printing, uses a pressurized ink source which produces a continuous stream of ink droplets. Conventional continuous ink jet printers utilize electrostatic charging devices that are placed close to the point where a filament of working fluid breaks into individual ink droplets. The ink droplets are electrically charged and then directed to an appropriate location by deflection electrodes having a large potential difference. When no printing is desired, the ink droplets are deflected into an ink capturing mechanism and either recycled or discarded. When printing is desired, the ink droplets are not deflected and allowed to strike a print media. Alternatively, deflected ink droplets may be allowed to strike the print media, while non-deflected ink droplets are collected in the ink capturing mechanism. Typically, continuous ink jet printing devices are faster than droplet on demand devices and can produce high quality printed images and graphics.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001, issued to Hansell, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 issued to Sweet et al., each disclose an array of continuous ink jet nozzles wherein ink droplets to be printed are selectively charged and deflected towards the recording medium. This technique is known as “binary deflection” continuous ink jet printing.
Conventional continuous ink jet printers that utilize electrostatic charging devices and deflector plates require many components and large spatial volumes in which to operate. This results in continuous ink jet printheads and printers that are complicated, have high voltage requirements, are difficult to manufacture, and are difficult to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,821, issued to Chwalek et al. on Jun. 27, 2000, discloses a continuous ink jet printer that uses actuation of asymmetric heaters to create individual ink droplets from a filament of working fluid and to deflect those ink droplets. A print head includes a pressurized ink source and an asymmetric heater operable to form printed ink droplets and non-printed ink droplets. Printed ink droplets flow along a printed ink droplet path ultimately striking a receiving medium, while non-printed ink droplets flow along a non-printed ink droplet path ultimately striking a catcher surface. Non-printed ink droplets are recycled or disposed of through an ink removal channel formed in the catcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,432, issued to Robertson, discloses a method and apparatus for stimulating a filament of ink to break up into uniformly spaced ink droplets through the use of transducers. The lengths of the filaments before they break up into ink droplets are regulated by controlling the stimulation energy supplied to the transducers, with high amplitude stimulation resulting in short filaments and low amplitudes resulting in long filaments. A flow of air is generated across the paths of the fluid at a point intermediate to the ends of the long and short filaments. The air flow affects the trajectories of the filaments before they break up into droplets more than it affects the trajectories of the ink droplets themselves. By controlling the lengths of the filaments, the trajectories of the ink droplets can be controlled, or switched from one path to another. As such, some ink droplets may be directed into a catcher while allowing other ink droplets to be applied to a print media. This type of printhead is sensitive to the uniformity of the air flow, and thus can produce inconsistent print quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,844, issued to Taylor discloses a continuous ink jet printer in which a printhead supplies a filament of working fluid that breaks into individual ink droplets. The ink droplets are then selectively deflected by a first pneumatic deflector, a second pneumatic deflector, or both. The first pneumatic deflector is an “on/off” or an “open/closed” type having a diaphram that either opens or closes a nozzle depending on one of two distinct electrical signals received from a central control unit. This determines whether the ink droplet is to be printed or non-printed. The second pneumatic deflector is a continuous type having a diaphram that varies the amount a nozzle is open depending on a varying electrical signal received the central control unit. This oscillates printed ink droplets so that characters may be printed one character at a time. If only the first pneumatic deflector is used, characters are created one line at a time. Unfortunately, such printing methods require a separate pneumatic deflector for each nozzle in the printhead. Since such deflectors are relatively slow in action, the printing speed is low relative to current, commercial ink jet systems. Additionally, such printheads are sensitive to the uniformity of the air flow, and thus can produce inconsistent print quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,640 issued to Lammers et al. discloses the use of a closed loop servo to regulate the flow rate of laminar air in a aspirated continuous-ink-jet printer. In this apparatus, the air flow is co-linear with respect to the droplet streams, and a time-of-flight sensing is used to provide a control signal responsive to droplet velocity. As such, the air flow does not function to give a constant droplet deflection angle or provide uniformity of air flow.